Assignees prior application, now published as EPO 237,462 on Sept. 16, 1987, discloses a two-ply passenger tire belt having cords of 2X.30 high tensile construction. The high tensile material used was described as high-carbon steel with a carbon content y weight of greater than 0.80%.
Co-pending with this application is Assignees U.S. application Ser. No. 07/843,133 filed Feb. 28, 1992, disclosing 0.35 filaments both untwisted and twisted of super tensile material in a cord for a reinforcement, particularly for radial medium truck tires.